Memories: Oneshoot
by Nisha gaem407
Summary: Cukup dengan huruf yang berjejer tujuh tapi memiliki arti yang menyatukan dan memisahkanmu dengannya...  D.O.N.G.H.A.E    Eunhae Story. Mind to RnR? :D


**.:Memories:.  
><strong>

**Author: Lee Heejin**

**Pairing: Eunhyuk x Donghae (Eunhae)**

Kau...yang sekarang sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepala ke sudut jendela, memandang pemandangan malam yang dihiasi cahaya-cahaya yang berpendar di jalanan, memandang semua mobil dan motor yang berlalu lalang dengan tatapan sendu.

Disana, di dalam matamu, tidak terpancar satupun kebahagiaan. Tatapanmu kosong, seakan tak pernah terisi satupun kebahagiaan. Bibirmu yang selalu membentuk lengkungan, tersenyum, sekarang tidak lagi kau tampakkan.

Semuanya teralihkan oleh ingatan indah yang menghilang dengan mudahnya dari kehidupanmu. Yang membuatmu melayang tinggi, lalu terhempas ke bumi dengan kerasnya. Ingatan yang tak bisa teralihkan hanya dengan mengingat namanya. Cukup dengan huruf yang berjejer tujuh tapi memiliki arti yang menyatukan dan memisahkanmu dengannya.

**D.O.N.G.H.A.E**

_**#D**__ingin. Saat itu, di musim dingin, kau bertemu dengannya._

"_Hey...kau tak apa?" Dia yang melihatmu yang duduk meringkuk kedinginan dengan memeluk kedua lututmu -di depan sebuah bakery yang terbilang cukup sederhana- segera menghampiri dan menyampirkan jaket tebal yang dipakainnya ke tubuhmu, sekedar menciptakan rasa hangat._

"_N..ne...nan gwaen..gwaenchana." Kau melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Gugup yang kau rasakan saat itu, entah gugup karena melihatnya atau gugup karena tubuhmu yang kedinginan. Entahlah, semuanya jadi satuketika melihatnya. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang berkeliaran di dalam perutmu._

"_Siapa namamu?" Dia bertanya lagi, tapi kali ini bukan dengan raut kecemasan seperti yang kau lihat tadi, tapi sekarang dengan senyumnya yang kau yakin adalah senyum terindah yang kau lihat semenjak kau dilahirkan ke dunia ini._

"_A..aku Lee Hyuk...jae. Pa..panggil saja E..eunhyuk."_

"_Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae."_

_**#O**__ksigen._

_Kau seperi oksigen baginya dan Ia merupakan oksigen bagimu. Itulah presepsi kalian berdua. Jika yang satu menghilang, maka yang satunya tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik, dan satu-satunya cara agar dapat bernafas dengan baik adalah membutuhkan oksigennya. _

_Dirimu dan dirinya saling membutuhkan. Ya, kau tahu dengan sangat akan hal itu. Jika kehilangan salah satunya, maka tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk hidup di dunia ini, yang seperti terasa sesak oleh gumpalan asap hitam._

_**#N**__ama. Dia selalu menganggap namamu adalah hal yang sangat mempengaruhi hidupnya. Hanya dengan menyebut namamu saja, ia akan tersenyum senang walaupun pada saat itu ia sedang sedih. Hanya dengan menyebut namamu saja, ia akan melupakan semua masalah yang dihadapinya._

_Kau tahu itu. Ya, ia menceritakannya padamu. Kau hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, seolah-olah kau menganggapnya hanya sebuah gombalan semata. Tapi, ternyata kau salah, bahkan di saat terakhirnya, yang ia panggil adalah namamu._

_**#G**__elang._

_Gelang, gelang pemberiannya. Gelang yang selalu kau pandangi saat kau melakukan sesuatu dan selalu bisa memberimu motivasi dimana kau sudah akan menyerah oleh sesuatu. Gelang yang mengikatmu bersamanya. Gelang sederhana tapi mempunyai sejuta makna tentang kisahmu dengannya. _

_Saat kau menerima gelang itu, tepat pada ulang tahunmu yang ke-20, kau seakan-akan diberikan hadiah milyaran juta oleh semua orang. Padahal kau hanya diberikan sebuah gelang olehnya. Tapi menurutmu itulah adalah hadiah paling special dan indah yang kau dapatkan, karena pada gelang itu tertera ukiran halus __E.U.N.H.A.E_

_**#H**__ari._

_Setiap hari, dari Senin sampai Minggu, kau selalu menganggap semuanya spesial. Tidak ada satu haripun yang kau lewati tanpa bersamanya. Sejak saat kau bertemu dengannya, hari-hari yang kau rasa buruk pada kehidupanmu, kau buang jauh-jauh dan kau ganti dengan hari-hari bahagiamu. _

_Walaupun kau dan dia sibuk, pasti akan ada waktu kalian bisa berbincang dan saling melepas rindu dalam sehari._

_**#A**__ir mata._

_Kau tahu ia sangat mudah tersentuh karena hatinya sangat lembut menurutmu. Air matanya seperti tak pernah habis. Haha, lucu memang mengetahui namja yang 'manly' sepertinya menangis hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Tapi itu bukan karena ia cengeng, tapi itu karena ia tak mau menyimpan kesedihan yang dirasakannya. _

_Di saat kau sakit, ia menangis saat melihatmu. Kau hanya tertawa melihatnya, tapi disatu sisi kau senang, karena ia mengeluarkan air matanya untukmu dan itu berarti ia menyayangimu dan menghawatirkanmu._

_**#E**__go._

_Semua orang mempunyai ego pada diri masing-masing. Susah memang untuk melawan ego kita. Begitupun denganmu, kau kehilagannya karena egomu. Dan itu demua salahmu, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Egomu yang memutuskan takdirmu bersamanya. Karena egomu juga, kau tidak akan pernah mendengar suara lembut dan manja dari seorang Lee Donghae lagi. Selamanya._

"Hyuk-ah~ kemarilah... bersamaku." Kau melihatnya berdiri pada ujung tangga sambil mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Kau yakin itu bukanlah mimpimu atau khayalanmu. Itu semua nyata.

Air mata jatuh mengalir dari mata indahmu saat kau bertatap mata dengannya.

Kau tersenyum melihatnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Ia masih setia di sana, di ujung tangga itu dengan tetap mengulurkan tangannya padamu seolah menunggumu menyambutnya.

Melangkah, dengan perlahan satu persatu kau pijaki lantai yang dingin itu dengan tetap memandang sosok itu dan tak lupa dengan senyuman cerahmu yang sudah lama tak kau tunjukkan. Kau tak ingin berkedip sedikitpun, tak mau di mana saat kau berkedip kau akan kehilangan sosoknya lagi.

Keesokan harinya, pada topik utama koran pagi itu,

'_**Telah ditemukan anak dari pemilik Lee Corp tewas terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya yang cukup tinggi.'**_

Sekarang kau telah bahagia bersamanya. Bahagia untuk selamanya.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to RnR ? :D<br>**


End file.
